Unexpected Surprises
by LadyStiff
Summary: PWP When Remus finds two someone's occupying his bed, what should he do? HG/RL/SB


Remus inserted his key into the door of the flat, tiredly running a hand through his shaggy straw coloured hair. It was good to be home, he thought, shucking off his coat and hanging it on the hook next to the door. What a hellish day at work.

He walked across to the kitchen but stopped abruptly when he heard noises coming from the bedroom. When he heard what it was, Remus walked the couple of metres to the door, and pushed it open.

His suspicions were accurate.

His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was straddling a wizard with dark hair, and she was riding him roughly, crying out in ecstasy as he rolled his hips and pinched her nipples. Her head was thrown back so that her long curly brown hair was brushing the wizard's thighs.

'Sirius, oh Sirius.' She moaned as she kept shoving her hips forward, desperately riding her clit against Sirius pelvis.

They both froze as they heard the door click shut, and they looked into his now, blazing amber eyes.

God he loved walking in on them like this.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders, and walked to the chair they all knew had the best view of the bed. Remus sat down, unbuttoned his trousers and leaned back for some good old fashioned voyeurism. He pulled out his massive cock and started trailing a finger over it, tip to base and back again.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on his erection, her tongue flicking out to wet her top lip. Remus knew that she was probably squeezing her inner muscles around Sirius's cock in anticipation for it, her hips moving gently. He knew how he looked like to her, slouched in the chair, his hair scruffy, and his eyes were bright amber in his arousal. His shirt was off, while his pants were still on; only open enough so that his penis could come out, its huge length resting on his scarred, rippled stomach, coming almost to his navel. He knew she loved him and thought he was beautiful and it was so against his pre-misconceptions about himself that he loved her even more for it.

'Make her come, Padfoot.' He said in a low voice, circling the tip for his pre-come, before smearing it down his length.

Sirius grinned, also finding the view ultimately sexy. Hermione brought her gaze around to look into Sirius's beautiful gray eyes. She rested her hands on his chest and continued the movement from before. The small interruption had brought her down from her almost climax, making her even more wet. She leaned forward and brought her lips toward Sirius, taking him with drugging pulls of her mouth and biting on his lips. Remus knew she wasn't in the mood to be gentle and knew Sirius had also picked up on it when he pushed her away and grabbed her hips. He planted his feet flat on the bed and started thrusting into her wildly, slamming his hips into her. Hermione gripped onto his forearms and held on for dear life. She was gasping and moaning, saying 'Yes' with every thrust. Remus took hold of his cock and started pumping it, completely turned on by the sight and the delicious slapping sounds coming from them.

Hermione turned her head, catching his eye, before sliding down to his hand wrapped around his penis. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she begun to come violently, screaming Sirius's, then his name. It looked like she was suspended in heaven for a couple of minutes, her whole body tense and clenching, until she slumped forward onto Sirius's chest, where his arms came to embrace her. She nuzzled her face into his neck, still twitching slightly from her orgasm.

'I love you.' She said before kissing his neck gently.

Sirius stroked his hand through her hair, down her back and giving her arse a gentle squeeze. 'Love you too, kitten.' He turned to Remus who was still stroking his penis languidly, and gave him a wink. 'Up you get, kitten. Not done with you yet.'

Hermione sat up and let Sirius lift her up and off his still very hard shaft. Remus watched as Sirius sat on the edge of the bed facing him, his big, long cock standing to attention between Sirius's thighs which he spread. 'Come and sit on me, Hermione.'

When Hermione came to stand between Sirius's thighs, he turned her around so that she was also facing Remus. With great strength, Sirius took Hermione around her ribs, under her breasts and lifted her so that he was poised against her entrance. 'Spread your legs, kitten, and drape them over my thighs. Show Remus how gorgeous your pussy is.'

She did as she was told, giving Remus the perfect view. Sirius had one strong forearm gripped under her breasts, and the other one supporting her hips, Remus could see the head of Sirius's big cock nestled at Hermione's opening. Hermione's whole pussy was exposed to his gaze, and he licked his lips at how delicious it looked. Sirius's arm flexed and inch by inch he let her fall, letting her tight vagina swallow his girth.

Remus squeezed the base of his cock when he saw that Sirius was all the way in. It was slow going as Hermione had no leverage to lift herself up and down over him and had to rely on Sirius's strength to move her. While he thrust up from the bottom, Sirius's thighs tensed and relaxed as he shoved himself into her with short bursts.

This was for Remus's benefit anyway, the most fantastic view of Hermione's pussy taking every inch of Sirius, again and again, Remus's hand pumped faster and faster, his orgasm approaching quickly.

His head was brought up from where their bodies were connected to Sirius's face when he spoke. 'Come lick her cunt, Moony. Come taste how good our girl is.' Hermione moaned, loving that they were talking about her as if she couldn't hear and so turned on by the words and what Remus was about to do.

Removing the rest of his clothes, Remus came to kneel between their legs, watching as her pussy was moving up and down in front of him. Remus brought one hand up to flick at her clit, listening to Hermione moan. He looked up and found those chocolate eye fixed to his own. Without breaking eye contact, he swiped his tongue from her entrance, where Sirius's cock was piecing her, to her clit and began to suck on it, bobbing his head to the movements of their fucking.

He made his tongue a sharp point and kept his head still, letting their movement ride her clit on his tongue. He could tell Hermione was still so sensitive from her last orgasm and it wouldn't take her much longer to come.

'Don't come when she does.' He just managed to get out to Sirius before he was wiggling his tongue in a way that had Hermione flinging her head back against Sirius's shoulder, and screaming their name; Remus pulled back wanting to see her clench around Sirius.

Remus stood up then, eyes not straying from the connected body, 'Sirius, scoot back until you're flat on your back on the bed,' Sirius did as he was told; grinning at the bossiness of his best friend.

Remus got onto the bed on his knees and moved to straddle Sirius's legs, he caught Hermione's eyes, 'Come here, darling.'

Hermione got up onto her knees, there was a wet sound as she disconnected herself from Sirius, and with wobbly legs brought herself over to Remus, where they began to kiss frantically, Hermione's arms around his neck.

Hermione gasped as Remus broke the kiss and started nibbling down her throat, he squeezed her arse, then reached between her legs to enter her with two fingers. He gathered up her moister and began to rim the tight ring of her bum, lubricating it with her own essence. He did this a couple of times, until he pushed a finger into her, then two, then scissor them to stretch her out more.

They had done this so many times, Hermione knew what to expect. He also knew that Sirius had a full view of what his fingers were doing because he could hear his breath hitch.

Remus picked Hermione up until her arsehole was on the tip of Sirius's cock. Sirius took the base of his cock and helped push it slowly into her. Remus patiently held onto Hermione until a few minutes later, Sirius was buried in her arse to the hilt.

Sirius hissed out a breath, 'Feels so fucking good.'

Hermione was still on her knees, but this wasn't how Remus wanted it. He stroked her hips down her thighs then back up, gripping her hips firmly. 'Hermione, love, bring your legs around so that they can wrap around my waist. Be careful not to let Sirius escape your tight arse.' With Remus's support, she was able to do this, Remus slid forward straddling Sirius's thighs until his knees were gripping his sides. Hermione's legs were wrapped around Remus's waist and he wrapped his arms around her to support her back. 'Guide me to your pussy, love. I need to feel you around me.'

Hermione reached between them fumbling a little in her distraction, she took his cock gently in her hand and moved it to her entrance.

'Look at me, Hermione.' She looked up into his amber eyes, and that's when he slammed his hips forward. Hermione screamed in wonderment, sure she had never been this full in her life.

Remus could feel Sirius against him, thin skin barely separating them. He lifted Hermione a bit so that Sirius had space to thrust his cock up into Hermione's tight hole, then began to withdraw and plunge into her again.

Remus and Sirius worked in perfect accord, thrusting into her at the same time. Hermione couldn't move, to engrossed in the feeling of two beautiful cocks working themselves into her, making her feel wonderful.

Remus was grunting in pleasure and he could hear Sirius wasn't going to make it much longer either.

'Too fucking tight.' Sirius groaned and he knew Sirius was spurting his come deep into Hermione's arse.

Remus felt Sirius's cock go soft and slip out. Remus let go of Hermione so that she lay back on Sirius's chest, where he wrapped his arms around her. Remus sat up on his heels, gripping Hermione's inner thighs, and pushing her wider.

'Want to feel you come round my cock.' Remus said savagely and began to snap his hips forward, almost violently.

'Yes Remus,' Hermione screamed, 'Fuck me harder. Oh god!'

Remus smacked her arse hard on the next thrust, earning him another groan. Sirius's hips were bucking Hermione into him from below back their hips smack loudly together.

Hermione was becoming incoherent, loving what was happening, 'Yes... god... more...fuck.' She dug her nails into Sirius's arms around her and began to violently spasm around Remus, screaming and thrashing so that Sirius had to hold her down, while Remus continued to fuck her through her tightened muscles.

Remus grunted, and with a howl began to endlessly pore his seed into her. He collapsed onto them, then moving to the side so that they could spoon Hermione between them, Sirius at her back.

Remus felt her lightly kiss his chest and whisper her love to him, and knew he had never been in a better relationship than what he was in now.

Remus heard Sirius rumble a laugh, and speak in a low voice. 'Where'd you learn that position, Moony? I think it's a new favourite of mine.'

'Hmm, I'll be at the bottom next time.' Remus said lethargically.

Hermione grinned, knowing she was the luckiest effing girl in the world. 'Trust me, I don't mind.'


End file.
